Il n'avait peut être pas tout perdu
by Potterienne
Summary: Un petit OS sur notre loup-garou préféré qui me trotté dans la tête depuis quelques jours ! Un Remus qui rumine ses sombres pensées, avec un fond de James/Lily !


La nuit été tombée depuis quelques heures maintenant, le vent soufflé de plus en plus fort et la pluie tombée plus forte que jamais. Les volets claquaient contre les fenêtres. Et comme chacune de ses nuits, Remus était réveillé. Il lui était difficile de fermer l'œil avec tout le raffut que provoqué cette nuit orageuse, mais cela ne changé pas de d'habitude. Avec les années, il avait de plus en plus de mal à dormir. Les cauchemars qu'il faisait continuellement ne l'aidaient en rien, bien au contraire. A chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait sans cesse leur visage. Aujourd'hui il n'avait plus rien, il avait perdu les personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui. Ses amis, ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille. Il repoussa les couvertures et se leva. Il ne supportait pas de rester dans son lit, alors qu'il ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il alluma d'un coup de baguette les lumières du couloir, sous ses pas le parquet grincé par moment, mais il n'en tint pas compte et continua d'avancer. Il poussa une porte qui grinça, et pénétra dans sa cuisine. Remus s'approcha de son frigo et l'ouvrit, il sortit une bouteille de lait déjà bien entamé et des biscuits du placard. Cela lui rappelait les très nombreuses nuits dans les cuisines à Poudlard, il prenait toujours du lait et des gâteaux. Il poussa un soupir avant de se mettre assis et de commencer à manger. L'orage tonna plusieurs fois, et les rayons des éclairs illuminés la pièce qui baignée dans le noir. Il vivait depuis quelques jours dans un petit studio qu'il avait loué dans le Londres Moldu. Grâce à Sirius qui lui avait prêté un peu d'argent. Il sentit sa gorge se nouée et son estomac se contracter, comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à ses défunts amis. Les Maraudeurs n'étaient plus. Deux d'entre eux étaient parti trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt. A cause de l'un d'eux. Aujourd'hui il ne restait plus que deux Maraudeurs. Mais ils étaient séparé. Séparés, par une haine indéfinissable pour l'un, lâcheté et crainte pour l'autre. Les mains de Remus tremblées, comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à son vieil ami, Peter. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment ce dernier avait pu les trahir... Il n'avait rien vu, rien sentit venir... Il avait bien sûr remarqué qu'il était devenu assez bizarre, nerveux, quelques jours avant la mort de James et Lily, mais il n'avait rien soupçonné. Rien soupçonné d'aussi grave. Il avait simplement cru que son ami avait peur, après tout, qui n'avait pas eu peur pendant cette période ? Tout ceux qui prétendront le contraire ne seront que des simples menteurs. Au lieu de ça, il avait soupçonné son autre meilleur ami, Sirius, d'être le fameux traitre. S'il avait su qu'il se trompait de personne... Remus sentit les larmes coulées doucement sur ses joues et il ne chercha pas à les arrêter. Il fallait qu'il extériorise toute la peine, toute la douleur qu'il avait en lui. Devant les autres il se refusait d'être faible, il ne voulait pas qu'ils aient pitié de lui. Tous le monde le regardé avec tristesse, compassion et cela l'énervait. Depuis qu'il était petit, ou plutôt depuis qu'il avait été mordu, il avait toujours su rester fort devant les autres, ne jamais montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse. C'était surtout pour Harry qu'il devait rester fort. Son cœur se serra en pensant au fils de James et Lily. Il n'avait pas eu une vie toute rose, loin de là. Perdre ses parents à l'âge d'un an, être obligé de vivre chez les Dursley, et avoir le plus puissant des mages-noirs au trousses. On aurait pu croire que le destin aurait arrêté de s'acharner sur le jeune homme, mais une fois de plus on lui avait retiré l'une des personnes qui comptait le plus pour lui, son parrain. Il se souvenait encore de l'expression de Harry lorsque le sort de mort s'était abattit sur Sirius, les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche entrouverte, il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, comme figé. Mais lorsque le corps de Sirius traversa le voile, Harry avait alors courut vers l'arcade pour tenter de sauver son parrain. Il n'avait pas compris que c'était fini, qu'il ne reviendrait pas, plus jamais. Remus s'était alors élancé à sa poursuite, en le rattrapant de justesse. Il se souvenait encore, mots pour mots ce qu'il lui avait dit, _"Tu ne peux rien faire, Harry... Rien... C'est fini pour lui."_ Dire ces mots lui avaient déchiré la gorge, il aurait voulu croire que ce n'était qu'une ruse de la part de l'animagus, qu'il reviendrait, mais il savait que c'était malheureusement impossible, qu'il entretenait de faux espoirs. Il l'avait abandonné, tout comme James et Lily l'avaient abandonné. Le laissant seul, sa peine encore plus forte et douloureuse. Ses larmes avaient cessé de couler, il essuya son visage d'un revers de main avant de se lever et de se diriger vers une autre pièce. C'était une sorte de cagibi ou quelques cartons trainaient encore par-ci, par-là, dans un coin se trouvé une petite bassine en pierre peu profonde avec des mots et des symboles gravés dessus. Une pensine. Il se pencha et la prit avant de retourner s'asseoir dans la cuisine. Il posa la pensine sur la table et l'examina quelques instants, elle était assez vielle puisqu'elle avait appartenu à la famille Black. Sirius le lui avait donné quelques jours auparavant. Il resta quelques secondes à la fixer. Finalement, il se décida et prit sa baguette qui été posée à côté de lui. Il la pointa sur sa tempe et tira doucement, un filament de couleur argenté sorti, accroché au bout de la baguette. Il agita alors la baguette vers la pensine et le filament se retrouva dedans. Avec un léger sourire, Remus plongea alors la tête dedans.

Il se retrouva propulsé dans son propre souvenir qui datait de plusieurs années maintenant, alors qu'il était encore à Poudlard. Il regarda autour de lui, il était dans le parc de Poudlard, la nuit allée bientôt tombée. Un peu plus loin, caché derrière des buissons, il se vit à l'âge de 17 ans avec Sirius et Peter qui étaient recroquevillé. Il reconnut aussitôt le souvenir, la nuit où James et Lily sont finalement sortis ensemble. Il avança vers eux, et se planqua également derrière le buisson, même s'il savait que personne ne pourrait le voir. Il tendit l'oreille. James et Lily étaient assis en dessous du vieux chêne, juste en face du lac.

- « c'est vraiment magnifique James ! » S'exclama Lily, alors qu'elle contemplait le ciel.

- « ça se passe tout les 50 ans, et par chance cela tombe aujourd'hui. Je me suis dit que ça te plairait... » Répliqua-t-il, en fixant lui aussi le ciel.

- « tu as eu raison.» Sourit-elle.

Pendant quelques minutes ils se contentèrent de regarder le ciel, ignorant que des personnes les espionnaient. Sirius, Remus et Peter souriaient bêtement en fixant les deux futurs amoureux. Mais Sirius commençait à s'impatienter et soupira, avant de se prendre un coup de coude dans les côtes par Remus qui lui fit signe de se taire. Le jeune Black lui lança un regard noir avant de chuchoter :

- « c'est pas ma faute s'il en met du temps Cornedrue ! »

- « Patmol la ferme ! On va se faire repérer !» lança doucement Remus.

Peter était trop occupé à regarder pour dire quoique ce soit, et heureusement pour Remus qui avait assez à faire avec Sirius.

- « tu as froid ? » Demanda James. Il remarqua le jeune fille avait la chair de poule sur les bras.

- « Un peu. » murmura-t-elle en se frottant les bras pour se réchauffer.

James la regarda faire avec un petit sourire amusé, avant d'ôter sa propre cape et de la posée sur les épaules de Lily qui s'emmitoufla avec. Elle lui fit un petit sourire pour le remercier avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule du Gryffondor qui se raidit. Les trois espions durent se mordre la langue pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant l'attitude de leur ami. Peter ricana et ne put s'empêcher de murmurer ;

- « on dirait qu'il a un balai coincé dans les fesses ! »

Sirius se mordit le point pour essayer de se calmer, alors que Remus commençait à devenir légèrement rouge à force de se retenir.

- « Je suis contente de passer du temps avec toi, James » lança Lily, alors que ses yeux verts pétillaient d'une étrange lueur.

James baissa un peu la tête pour regarder Lily. Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

- « Moi aussi, Lily. Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça...»

Lily se rapprocha un peu plus de James, sa tête toujours posée contre son épaule. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la serra davantage contre lui.

- « Je t'aime » murmura-t-elle. Elle cacha sa tête dans le cou de James.

- « Moi aussi ma Lily » souffla-t-il. « Tu... Hein ! » s'exclama-t-il en relevant la tête. « J'ai pas rêvé, hein ? Tu peux répéter, lentement s'il te plait ? »

La rousse éclata de rire devant la réaction de James. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et il la fixé comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard chocolat du jeune homme, elle lui fit un sourire avant d'approcher ses lèvres des siennes. Lorsque ses lèvres touchèrent celles de James, elle crut mourir de bonheur. Le baisé était chaste, doux, magique. James avait été surpris, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était entrain d'embrasser Lily Evans, la fille dont il était fou amoureux depuis la cinquième année. C'était un rêve devenu réalité. Après plusieurs secondes, ils durent se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle. Lily murmura contre les lèvres de James :

- « Je t'aime, James. »

- « Je t'aime aussi. »

Ils étaient heureux, rien n'aurait pu troubler leur petit moment. Ils se regardèrent avant de se sourire, Lily posa sa tête dans le cou de James. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux en murmurant des mots doux qui faisait encore plus sourire la rousse. Derrière le buisson ou était caché nos trois Maraudeurs, ils se regardèrent en affichant de grands sourires.

- « c'était pas trop tôt ! » murmura Sirius en se relevant.

- « ils ont mis le temps quand même » ajouta Peter.

- « maintenant je pense qu'il nous foutra la paix avec sa Lily !» renchérit Sirius.

- « là, mon cher Patmol, t'es bien optimiste ! » répliqua Peter.

Le Remus de dix-sept ans les regardaient en secouant la tête.

- « venez, il faut qu'on décampe avant de se faire prendre ! »

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête et commencèrent à partir discrètement vers le château. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu, c'est qu'une racine de l'arbre se trouvée un peu plus loin. Remus et Sirius l'enjambèrent sans problème, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Peter qui se prit les pied dedans en poussant un petit cri. James releva aussitôt la tête et il vit au loin trois silhouettes qu'il identifia sans peine comme ses trois meilleurs amis. Lily regardait elle aussi dans la même direction que son petit-ami, ils échangèrent un regard et ils comprirent aussitôt ce que les trois amis avaient oser faire.

- « oh merde ! » S'exclama Sirius en pointant du doigt les amoureux qui se levaient et qui se dirigeaient maintenant vers eux. « Putain Peter LÈVE TOI ! »

- « COURREZ VITEEEEE ! » s'écria à son tour Remus.

Peter se releva immédiatement et se mis à courir comme si il avait eu le sinistros à ses trousses. Il dépassa Sirius et Remus.

- « on va se faire tuer ! On va se faire tuer ! »

- « Peter, ta gueule ! » Hurla Sirius.

Le Remus plus vieux regardait avec amusement James et Lily courir vers eux. Il entendit James leur crier de revenir, qu'il allait les tuer, les étriper. Et Lily s'y mettait aussi en disant qu'ils n'étaient que de sales voyeurs et qu'ils ne paieraient rien pour attendre.

Remus se sentit propulsé en arrière. Il regarda une dernière fois la scène avant d'être comme aspiré. Il rouvrit les yeux, il était de retour dans sa propre cuisine, la pensine en face de lui. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres, comme à chaque fois qu'il revoyait ses anciens souvenirs. Il faudrait qu'il songe à montré ce souvenir là à Harry, cela lui ferait sûrement très plaisir. Mais comme à chaque fois, il se demandait pourquoi Peter les avaient trahi, comment le gentil et serviable Peter avait pu passer du côté de Voldemort en trahissant ses meilleurs amis par la même occasion. Et Lily. C'est une question ou il n'aura jamais la moindre réponse. D'ailleurs il n'était même pas sûr de vouloir la connaître. Avec un soupir il plongea la baguette dans la pensine pour y récupérer son souvenir mais au lieu de le remettre dans sa tête, il dénicha une vieille fiole qui était vide et mis le souvenir à l'intérieur. Il donnerait la fiole à Harry dès qu'il le verrait. Remus se leva et porta la pensine pour la remettre à sa place, mais une photo qui avait sans doute été collée en dessous tomba sur la table. Remus reposa alors la pensine avant de se saisir de la photo, il la tourna. Il eu un vague sourire.

_Mon cher Lunard, _

_Je sais très bien que ma chère cousine te plait -et je crois que tu lui plais aussi-_

_Alors donnez-vous une chance, ne la laisse pas s'enfuir !_

_Et ne te sers surtout pas de ton petit problème de fourrure, c'est pas une raison valable !_

_ Ton Patmol adoré._

Il retourna la photo et la contempla pendant quelques minutes. C'était Nymphadora Tonks. La photo avait dû être prise au Square Grimmaurd à noël dernier. Il trouvait la jeune femme vraiment belle avec ses cheveux court et rose, et il devait avouer qu'il trouvait la maladresse de Tonks plutôt adorable.

Finalement, il n'avait peut-être pas_ tout _perdu.

* * *

Un petit OS qui me trotté dans la tête depuis quelques jours ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ^_^

Et désolée pour les fautes que vous pourrez trouver !


End file.
